Comunidad Central Discusión:Comunidad del mes/Archivo 12
Tecnología Wiki Quiero nominar a Tecnología Wiki porque cumplimos los requisitos y necesitamos gente hasta ahorra somos tres usuarios que editan activamente y otros dos que se nos van a unir , bueno en el wiki tenemos 243 articulos y 395 imágenes y lo propongo porque necesitamos personas [[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 18:06 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * Estoy a favor de que Tecnologia wiki sea la wiki del mesTecno X • [[User talk:Master Riolu|'Entediste?]] ''' Pide y Encuentra * --Lord of Dark 18:40 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * Si te crees suficientemente bueno entra Prohibido Spam, ¿Entiendes? 19:34 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * --'Dark Red' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Discusión']] Rosario Vampire Evangelion 19:44 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * --[[User:Giro CF|'Giro']] [[User Talk:Giro CF|''¿Necesitas'' algo?]] 20:02 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * Cómo fundador de Tecología Wiki--[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 21:12 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * Pikachu DF. 21:30 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * ---Grandiosarceus (Discusión) 23:07 4 dic 2011 (UTC) * Alvaro455 10:02 5 dic 2011 (UTC) * 17:50 5 dic 2011 (UTC) * --'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] -- [[w:c:es.tvpedia|'TVP']] 22:54 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki Monster High Bueno propongo esta wiki porque aunque no tenga mucho y acaba de empezar pienso que es una forma de promocionarlo y que se unan mas usuarios para hacerlo crecer, hasta el momento solo estamos 2 personas pero buenoNaruloid ragnarok 17:03 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Quiero nominar a Grand Theft Encyclopedia por ser una gran wiki, porque gracias a esa wiki he recibido toda la informacion que nesecito de GTA. link=User:JesusGTAFAN12 dic 2011, 01:41 (UTC) El tema es que la encyclopedia tiene 8.135 páginas y 20.395 y un monton de usuarios el tema es dejarle oportunidad a las Wikis mas pequeñas ya que esas Wikis si la necesitan si esa encyclopedia recibe unos cuentos usuarios ni va a hacer falta.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 17:38 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki DC Cómics Quiero nominar a Wiki DC Cómics por ser un Wiki muy interesante ya que trata sobre los cómics con los que crecimos de niños y disfrutamos de adultos, porque creo que tiene información interesante de los cómics en el idioma español, además de que necesitamos usuarios para crecer más. David07 (discusión) 16:34 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Generador Rex. Bueno, yo nomino a Generador Rex CN ya que desde que se creo a avanzado mucho tenemos 96 Usuarios y 343 artículos y cumplimos los requisitos.- Ben alien supremo 001 21:05 2 ene 2012 (UTC) * Ben alien supremo 001 21:05 2 ene 2012 (UTC) * --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión/Email/Otras Wikis) 22:10 2 ene 2012 (UTC) * Superboy de la Justicia 23:37 2 ene 2012 (UTC) * --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 00:18 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * Piedra 21:12 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * kike26 23:24 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * --MRGON 01:11 4 ene 2012 (UTC) * --Steven 20 05:16 5 ene 2012 (UTC) * --Darkvampira102 (Mi discusión) 20:49 6 ene 2012 (UTC) * --Megaben13 19:32 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * --Oscar r2 9:55 13 ene 2012 (UTC) * --Ignimon 23:54 16 ene 2012 (UTC) * -- 13:47 26 ene 2012 (UTC) * ---Grandiosarceus (Discusión) 13:43 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Metal Gear Wiki Bueno, ahora que la cosa marcha y parece haber actividad, no veo por qué no nominarlo. Ya tuvo spotlight el año pasado, y bueno, se me ocurrió nominarlo aquí a ver que pasa. ~Playsonic2 10:52 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * ~Playsonic2 10:52 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * Me parece un wiki fantástico y con mucho trabajo detrás del mismo. -- 18:00 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * Alvaro455 13:06 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Mortal Kombat Wiki Bueno, ya se que es una Wiki grande, pero creo que lo merecemos, ya que ahora, luego de mucho tiempo están volviendo viejos y nuevos users, creamos klanes y además se rellenaron muchos huecos que había antes. - El Gran Cryo7... 17:00 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * - El Gran Cryo7... 17:00 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * - Noob 2498 17:14 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * --LordShinnok * --The King Of Kings 17:22 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * Agustin echeverria 17:48 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * Kitana111 18:07 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * Liu Kang 7 18:26 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * Asesino Cryomancer 19:20 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * BDRD 18:42 13 ene 2012 (UTC) * TheSub-Zero 19:34 11 ene 2012 (UTC) * Resepsy 21:53 13 ene 2012 (UTC) * Chiara Milea Kurth Aliverte 07:28 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Mortal Kombat Wiki no cumple todos los requisitos, ya que no es un Wiki precisamente pequeño, tal y como ha indicado Cryomancer7. Se permitirá que siga como candidato, pero daremos más prioridad a los demás wikis candidatos que sí sean pequeños. -- 18:22 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Tal como dijo Oliver, lo veo con demasiados artículos como para necesitar un impulso. No se trata de un wiki pequeño precisamente. Animal crossing usuario Pokestory Wiki Quisiera nominarlo por: *La primera vez que lo vi no me llamo la atencion, pero lo fui conociendo poco a poco y me uni, me encanta pues ahi nos ponemos de acuerdo para algunas cosas y no hay Spam ni vandalismo, tiene buen formato segun yo. Espero porfavor lo puedan impulsar y se los agradeceria mucho. * Entra si quieres, pero esta muy vacio. Deja tu mensaje aqui 02:12 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Wiki Gosick Bueno, yo nomino a Wiki Gosick ya que desde que se creo hemos llegado a más de 70 artículos, una buenca cantidad de editores y en el momento de mayor crisis de la página, con la partida de nuestra fundadora, es decir, se marchó, pues resurgimos de las cenizas y la página está mejor que nunca Maxi.Molina-Gómez 21:07 22 ene 2012 (UTC) * --Maxi.Molina-Gómez 21:15 22 ene 2012 (UTC) * -- 'Espartannoble6' 13:59 23 ene 2012 (GMT+1) 12:59 (UTC) * --Umbriann 16:31 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki MÄR Propongo este wiki porque es un wiki nuevo en el que somos muy pocos usuarios aún así hemos creado 54 páginas nuevas aunque no creo que salgamos elegidos espero que este mensaje sirva para hacer un poco de publicidad. * --Aoshima kazuya 19:02 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Wiki Nichijou El wiki fué fundado en Noviembre de 2011 y desde Diciembre de 2011 que está en espera de más Usuarios. Al wiki le iría bien más gente y algun admin más a parte de mi, Espartannoble6. ¡Les animamos a entrar a formar parte de la comunidad de Nichijou, el anime y manga que les puede matar de risa en el primer episodio y también les animamos a que lo voten para traer a más gente y ayudarnos! * , Espartannoble6 -- 18:07 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Campamento Mestizo Hola, propongo esta wiki por que apesar de haber sido creada ya hace tiempo, no tiene muchos articulos asi como usuarios. Lord Valdomero (muro) 00:16 25 feb 2012 (UTC) * Zeus 201 00:43 25 feb 2012 (UTC) * --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:56 25 feb 2012 (UTC) * Max Weasley 00:41 8 mar 2012 (UTC) * --Lord Valdomero (muro) 01:03 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO 5 Hola, propongo este wiki al mes de febrero porque somos un wiki que hemos crecido mucho tenemos 515 articulos y mas de 90 usuarios, además es una wiki actualizada y no hay otra igual. * , Pokefan99 16:59 5 feb 2012 (UTC) * , Jesus.reateguihotmail.es XD (discusión) 13:25 26 feb 2012 (UTC) * como se indica en la explicación la Wiki tiene muchos usuarios el tema es dejarle oportunidad a las wikis con pocos usuarios "ellos tiene prioridad" igualmente se permitirá su candidatura pero de todos modos si la wiki es impulsada y reciba unos cuentos usuarios no se notara ya que tienes muchos usuarios.--Infernape8910 ¿Algo más? 02:26 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki Tierra Media Hola, propongo este wiki porque acaba de ser creado y porque solo una sola persona (yo, Samerce) no puede abarcar un teme tan grande como es el mundo de Tolkien. Animaros a uniros y el wiki prosperará. * , Samercejos (discusión) 16:28 5 feb 2012 (UTC) 25pxWikihammer 40K ¡Hola! Acabamos de descubrir las nominaciones a Wiki del Mes. Es la primera vez que lo solicitamos. Pudiera parecer que somos una Wiki grande como para solicitar ésto, pero no es del todo cierto: Hace solo 11 meses teníamos unos 500 artículillos. Desde entonces hemos concentrados esfuerzos hasta llegar a los 3.150 que tenemos hoy. Muchas ganas y mucho trabajo han sido nuestros compañeros de viaje. Nos haría mucha ilusión la nominación como Wiki del Mes justo ahora que vamos a hacer el 1er Aniversario desde que el nuevo equipo se ha hecho cargo. ¡No seais muy severos con nosotros! ^^Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:05 3 mar 2012 (UTC)'' *Nomino y Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:18 3 mar 2012 (UT[[a * Instructor El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 16:41 13 ene 2012 (UTC)'' 22:23 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * ''Magister de Khorne Skarbrand,el Exiliado (muro) 22:34 3 mar 2012 (UTC)'' * Belenger 22:46 3 mar 2012 (UTC)' *' El Portador de la Noche 22:49 3 mar 2012 (UTC)' *' Ginnobushi (muro) 22:54 3 mar 2012 (UTC)' * ' ' , Maky125 traductor del Librarivm * Hesprix (muro) 23:00 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * Ismael Romeral 2 (muro) 23:07 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * Castellano Michaelum (muro) 23:16 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * 'Leodegarius (muro) 23:23 3 mar 2012 (UTC)' * Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King (muro) 01:09 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Torin el viajero (muro) 02:34 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * ' Danicus I (muro) 02:53 4 mar 2012 (UTC)'' * Haky 40 (muro) 03:48 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * JMGB640 JMGB640 (muro) 07:18 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Jmvllm (muro) 09:03 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * A favor * Uriel ventris (muro) 13:04 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * PEPEVE (muro) 15:23 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Alejandro.abad3 (muro) 19:10 4 mar 2012 (UTC)' * Domingo Castilla (muro) 19:26 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Alopecia (muro) 21:22 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Maxi.Molina-Gómez (muro) 22:07 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * ' ' luchooo apostol oscuro * 'runesmith''' * '''' ' Erik Truenosangre (muro) 00:20 5 mar 2012 (UTC) * A favor Sepe1978 (muro) 10:19 6 mar 2012 (UTC) 11:19 6 mar 2012 * A Favor Marine Espacial(Ultramarine) '''Jdwarboss * Okthar (muro) 01:42 6 mar 2012 (UTC)' * --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:37 8 mar 2012 (UTC) :: Tantos usuarios y ninguno lee correctamente qué es el Wiki del mes... ::Que un wiki llegue a ser Wiki del mes no es ningún tipo de premio por el trabajo realizado en el Wiki por parte de su comunidad, ni por ningún otro tipo de mérito, '''las solicitudes que se añaden aquí son para ayudar a wikis pequeños y con apenas dos o tres usuarios como mucho a obtener algo de publicidad a través de la central' (ya que el wiki del mes se muestra en la portada). ::En el caso de Wikihammer 40K, sois unos 20 usuarios activos, y el wiki es bastante grande, por lo que no puede ser Wiki del mes, sin embargo, gracias a esas características de vuestro wiki sí podéis acceder a algo bastante mejor, solicitar un spotlight, lo que dará publicidad de vuestro wiki en los demás wikis de Wikia en español. Si estáis interesados en añadir la solicitud de spotlight, no hará falta que toda la comunidad añada aquí de nuevo que está a favor, sólo será necesario que uno de vuestros administradores añada la solicitud, por lo que, no os desaniméis por no poder ser wiki del mes y pensad en la opción de solicitar un spotlight. -- 14:12 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Wiki MAR No soy el fundador del wiki pero soy el único burócrata del wiki, me gustaría proponerlo aunque somos un wiki con 4 usuarios, sólo 2 son activos, hemos creado 85 páginas y espero que esto nos ayude a conseguir usuarios. * Joeking01 (muro) 12:31 10 mar 2012 (UTC) * David cruzetta blaze (muro) 18:26 12 mar 2012 (UTC) * Miku love (muro) 15:15 10 mar 2012 (UTC) * LUNA DE CRISTAL (muro) 15:19 10 mar 2012 (UTC) * Y0 5oy D10S (muro) 12:23 mar 2012 (UTC) * Kariya15 (muro) 18:25 12 mar 2012 (UTC) * SamfordDV (muro) 18:29 12 mar 2012 (UTC) * Decades of lost angels (muro) 17:42 13 mar 2012 (UTC) * Ayrto (muro) 18:53 13 mar 2012 (UTC) * Midorikawa25 (muro) 17:55 28 mar 2012 (UTC) Age of Empires Nomino el Wiki sobre Age of Empires, ya que somos muy pocos en el no tiene muchos artículos y quisiera proponerlo para que crezca. * Carloandre |Buzon 13:16 1 mar 2012 (UTC) * --Chiquito 10:13 5 may 2012 (UTC) * ~Playsonic2 11:47 5 may 2012 (UTC) * -- 17:52 26 may 2012 (UTC) * -- 20:22 26 may 2012 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia Animal Crossing Enciclopedia ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses y creemos que un bonito regalo para los usuarios que se han estado esforzando tanto podría ser que nuestro wiki fuera elegido como el impulsado del mes. Animal Crossing Enciclopedia podría cumplir su cuarto año con mucho orgullo y queremos recordar este día para siempre. * * --Alvaro455 (muro) 07:58 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 02:20 5 may 2012 (UTC) * 21:19 22 may 2012 (UTC) * Dark Red [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Discusión']] Rosario Vampire Evangelion 18:26 23 may 2012 (UTC) * Entra si quieres, pero esta muy vacio. Deja tu mensaje aqui 15:49 26 may 2012 (UTC) * Kanon96 (muro) * 17:31 26 may 2012 (UTC) Wikiorigami Hola, propongo esta wiki como la de la semana ya que tiene buenos artículos. * Phineas y Ferb Wiki La serie de Disney Channel que es en la actualidad el más visto en toda Latinoamérica, ahora esta en sus ultimos capitulos de la 3ra Temporada. Trata de dos chicos que quieren disfrutar del verano mientras su hermana quiere acusarlos frente a mamá todos los dias, y su mascota que es un ornitorrinco que segun ellos no sabe hacer gran cosa, es mas bien, un agente secreto y fue descubierto mas de una vez (mostrar texto) que tiene de mision detener al malvado Dr. Doofeshmirtz. Vive el verano con color alegria. Más referencias en Phineas y Ferb Wiki AndePhineas 5 de Mayo de 2012 PokeStorys Wiki Pues desearia que fuera el Wiki impulsado, ya que tenemos varios usuarios, pero la gran mayoria editan 2 o 3 veces y no se les vuelve a ver, ademas de que es un buen Wiki para haer historias de Pokémon, pues no debes andar buscando de capitulo por capitulo pues se ordenan de 15 en 15 y las temporadas terminan con -'N° de temporada'-. Ojala sea el Wiki impulsado Entra si quieres, pero esta muy vacio. Deja tu mensaje aqui 17:00 3 jun 2012 (UTC) * Entra si quieres, pero esta muy vacio. Deja tu mensaje aqui 17:00 3 jun 2012 (UTC) * 17:01 3 jun 2012 (UTC) * Lucy Lucy Light ☆ Lucy Lucy Dark 17:04 3 jun 2012 (UTC). * Santi (mi muro) 17:17 3 jun 2012 (UTC) * --[[ Usuario:Zacki|'★ Zack']] El surcador de mares ★ 17:26 3 jun 2012 (UTC) * --Vicho Alvar :3! Dime algo right now :D! (muro) 22:36 3 jun 2012 (UTC)Vicho * Gohan17 (muro) 02:19 4 jun 2012 (UTC) *' '▬▬Lanzallamas47▬▬▬▬¿Necesitas ayuda?▬▬' 23:26 24 jul 2012 (UTC)' * --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Que lucha contra la obscuridad']] 02:27 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Saints Row Wiki Necesito que sea la wiki impulsada porque estoy muy solo. Wacho me ayuda de vez en cuando pero necesito mucha más ayuda porque hay muchísimo que hacer y mucho contenido. Habrá poco más de 100 artículos aunque hace dos semanas no llegaba a 40. El caso es que me complico en hacer cosas "genuinas" y que me llevan mucho tiempo y nesecito editores por un tubo. El tema imágenes está resuelto porque tengo recopiladas alrededor de 6000 osea que solo sería que me ayudasen a crear cosas importantes. Aparte no tengo el Saints Row 1 por lo que ando nulo en eso y el 2 hace tiempo que no lo juego por lo que debo empezar de nuevo pero estoy liado muy "poco a poco" con el 3 ya que temgo que volver a empezarlo al menos para hacer la guía. Sin más dilación, aquí estamos. P.D: Con las imágenes. Si alguien se le ocurre entrar que evite en lo posible cojer imágenes de la onónima inglesa que el administrador de allí es un pejigera. Además, tengo muchas mejores imágenes in game y puedo sacar la que se necesite. gracias. * --Chiquito 10:25 5 jun 2012 (UTC) * -- 14:46 5 jun 2012 (UTC) * -- 07:39 6 jun 2012 (UTC) * --Alvaro455 (muro) 12:00 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Wiki Halo Fanon Somos un Wiki ya bastante grande y con buen soporte para los nuevos usuarios. La administración del Wiki se ha esforzado para mantener el wiki con un buen aspecto y limpio, pero últimamente hemos tenido una pérdida de la actividad en cuanto a número de usuarios. Si es cierto que éstas últimas semanas han vuelto un par de usuarios, pero aún así antes había más usuarios que editaban en nuestro wiki así que nos gustaría que nuestro wiki fuera el Wiki del mes para atraer a más usuarios que quieran editar en nuestra Fanon y sino por lo menos a visitantes. - Wiki Halo Fanon ~ 08:42 25 jul 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] ~ [[Message_Wall:Espartannoble6|'Talk me!' ]]·''' [[User:Espartannoble6|'''Look me! ]]·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6|'''My Blogs! ]] 08:45 25 jul 2012 (UTC)